


Could we Start Again, Please?

by MJ1999



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1999/pseuds/MJ1999
Summary: When a tragic event suddenly changes the lives of the Jellicles, Mistoffelees especially isn't handling it well. After a grief fueled outburst, his magic goes awry, sending Munkustrap and himself back in time, years before tragedy struck. But you know what they say about messing with the past. The smallest change can bring about catastrophic results.
Relationships: Demeter/Macavity (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It all went in slow motion for Mistoffelees. First, it was the sound of tires screeching around the corner at top speed. Next, it was the bright, blinding headlights of an automobile and the reflection in his friend’s eyes as he stood frozen in shock and fear. Finally, it was the sight of it. The aftermath of it all as the human in the car sped off, uncaring about who they just hit. Peeking over his paws, Mistoffelees saw it. Rum Tum Tugger was lying in the street, motionless with a look of abject terror on his face. Mistoffelees let out a piercing scream as he bounded out into the street and checked for any signs of breathing or a pulse. Nothing. He fell over Tugger’s body and held his friend in his arms, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably.

The Jellicles, who had scattered and hid as the car barrelled down the street, began to slowly emerge from their hiding places in alleyways and trash bins. Upon seeing Tugger, none of them made a move. Too stunned to act, they simply watched Mistoffelees weep for his departed friend. As Mistoffelees struggled to lift Tugger, he looked up and noticed them all just standing there. Just…  _ Standing there!  _ How could they just  _ stand _ there and watch him fall apart like that?

“Well!?” Mistoffelees shouted, startling the other cats out of their daze, “What are you all looking at!?”

No one spoke.

“ _ Well!? _ ” Mistoffelees shouted once more, “ _ Help me! _ ”

***

Finally, with help from the other Jellicles, Mistoffelees had managed to bring Tugger’s lifeless body into the yard. They brought him into his den and laid him down in his nest. Mistoffelees sat alone, by Tugger’s side, softly crying, dampening Tugger’s mane with his tears. It was then that a loud, baritone voice made its way into the den.

“Where is he!?” It was Munkustrap. When he laid eyes on his brother, his face contorted into an expression Mistoffelees had never seen on him before. It was a mixture of confusion, sorrow, and rage. Paying Mistoffelees no mind, he strode towards his brother and dropped to his knees. He took Tugger’s paw in his shaking one and stared down at him. The muscles in Tugger’s face had relaxed, leaving his face in a more peaceful expression than the one he bore when he was struck. He simply looked like he was sleeping. Having one of his midday Tugger cat naps. Oh, how Munkustrap wished that were the case. He wanted this to be his brother being his lazy self, perhaps playing some sick prank. But Munkustrap knew that would never be true. No matter how much he wanted it. He hung his head and asked quietly, “What happened…”

Mistoffelees replied with tears still streaming down his cheeks, matting his fur, “He was hit by a passing car… Munk, I-I… It happened so fast, I couldn’t-”

“Get out.” Munkustrap muttered. Mistoffelees startled. Surely he didn't hear him correctly.

“... What?” he leaned closer. Munkustrap stood and whipped around with such force you’d have sworn you could feel a breeze as he did.

  
“ _ Leave! _ ” he roared, his face displaying fury in its purest form. Mistoffelees’ fur stood on its end and he darted out of the den, dashing to his own. He curled up against the wall, taking long laborious breaths to calm himself. It wasn’t working. The more he breathed, the more the tears came, and soon Mistoffelees was reduced to a snivelling heap on the cold ground. Tugger, his best friend in the world, is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

“Misto? Misto! Mistoffelees!”   
  


Mistoffelees was woken up by a voice calling into his den. He opened his eyes to find himself in the same spot he had been crying the night before. He looked around, disoriented, his head aching.

Standing in the doorway to his den was a very concerned-looking Jellylorum. She rushed over and knelt down. Seeing that his cheek fur was matted from tears, and his eyes were awfully red, she frowned. She cradled his cheek in one paw. “Oh, dear… You’ve had a hard night, haven’t you?”

Mistoffelees nodded. “So it… Wasn’t a dream?”

Jellylorum sighed, shaking her head. “I’m afraid not… I’m sorry, Mistoffelees…” she said quietly.

The events of the night before replayed in Mistoffelees’ head. The screeching tires, the light, his friend lying in the street, the absolute  _ agony _ on Munkustrap’s face when he saw his little brother… And Tugger, poor Tugger. Mistoffelees began to realize that he would never again see him smile, or hear him laugh. Unless… “Is he still there?”

“Yes,” Jellylorum replied, “The elders and I are contemplating what to do with him… After the funeral, of course…”

Mistoffelees’ ears perked up. “There may not have to  _ be  _ a funeral.”

“Why, whatever do you mean?” Jellylorum asked.

Mistoffelees didn’t answer. He got up, bounded over to a small bookshelf and scanned it until he found what he was looking for. An old, dusty book that he hadn’t looked at in  _ ages _ . It was a hardcover, with an ominous-looking skull on the cover.

“Mistoffelees? What is that?” Jellylorum studied the odd book.

“Something I thought I’d never need to use…” Mistoffelees rushed out of the den and tore through the junkyard, nearly knocking Munkustrap over in his hurry. He came to Tugger’s den and propped the book open to the page he needed. On the top of the page was the word “ _ Necromancy _ ”.Mistoffelees could hear someone approach the den.

“Mistoffelees? What are you doing?” It was Munkustrap. He wouldn’t come in. He wouldn’t even look inside.

“I can fix this…” Mistoffelees said quietly.

“ _ Fix  _ this? What in Heaviside are you  _ talking  _ about?” Munkustrap asked.

Mistoffelees didn’t answer. He was too focused on his spell. He closed his eyes and held his paws over Tugger, energy crackling around his fingers like electricity.

Munkustrap could feel the energy radiating throughout the den, and his curiosity got the better of him. He peeked into the den, dreading having to look at Tugger again. When he saw what Mistoffelees was doing, anger bubbled in his chest. How could Mistoffelees disrespect Tugger like this? He lunged forward and knocked Mistoffelees out of the way, picking up the book and holding it out, looking at the cover.

Mistoffelees sat up, his tail flicking angrily. “What what that for!?”

“ _ Necromancy!? _ ” Munkustrap gasped, “Where did you get this!?”

“In an abandoned den.” Mistoffelees grabbed at the book but Munkustrap held it up out of his reach. Damn his short stature. “Now give it back!”

Munkustrap paused, his eyes widening. “...  _ Which _ abandoned den?”

“A big black car, at the back of the yard.” Mistoffelees stopped reaching for the book. It was a fruitless attempt.

Munkustrap couldn’t contain himself. “That was  _ Macavity’s  _ den, Mistoffelees!  _ Strictly  _ off limits! This…” He gave the book a shake. “This is dark magic! What on Earth were you  _ thinking!? _ ”

“I was _thinking_ I’d bring Tugger _back_ _to us_! I can _fix_ this, Munkustrap, I can bring him _back!_ ”

“... How  _ dare  _ you… How dare you  _ disrespect _ him like this! You have no idea what that spell could  _ do!  _ Dark magic is not something to be messed with! It changes a cat, Mistoffelees. Not only the caster but the victim too.”

“... Victim… You’re… You’re insinuating I could  _ ever _ hurt Tugger? And you say  _ I’m  _ disrespectful!?”

“Yes! You’re disrespecting his life, by not letting him be at peace. He’s  _ gone _ , Mistoffelees. Let him rest.”

“How do  _ you _ know the effects of dark magic? You don’t  _ use  _ your magical gifts!”

Munkustrap snapped. “ **_Because I saw first hand what it did to Macavity!_ ** ” he screamed.

Mistoffelees shrank back. Munkustrap didn’t yell often, but when he did, it was terrifying. He scurried out of the den, holding back his tears.

Munkustrap was left alone with Tugger. He stood there for a moment, just staring at him. After a few seconds, he lowered himself and sat down next to Tugger’s nest and for the first time since the accident, he held his face and sobbed.


End file.
